Puro-Puro
Puro-Puro is a magical world, separate from Gielinor, and is the main location for the Impetuous Impulses minigame. It is the homeworld of the implings, imp-like creatures who steal various items from the citizens of Gielinor, then flee to Puro-Puro via crop circles located throughout RuneScape. However not all implings manage to find their way back, and therefore some may remain trapped on Gielinor. In recent times the portal openings have remained for longer, allowing certain adventurers to find their way to Puro-Puro. The area was released on 11 June 2007. Puro-Puro contains all the types of implings, and players can gain access to it either at the Zanaris wheat field, which contains a permanent portal, or the various wheat fields around RuneScape, which have temporary crop circle portals. To use these portals, a hunter level of 17 is required. Players who have access to Zanaris can assist those who do not by talking to the wandering impling near the crop circle to find out where the temporary portal is located at that time. Players can simply step through a crop circle's portal to arrive in Puro-Puro. These portals can be hard to find. If a player has a Magic box in their inventory, the player will not be able to enter Puro-Puro; instead, a message appears in a chatbox: "Something prevents you from entering. You think the portal is offended by your imp boxes. They're not popular on imp and impling planes." Familiars are allowed in Puro-Puro, but not beyond the central area and cannot travel through the wheat. Locations The Maze Currently the maze is the only accessible feature of Puro-Puro, and contains a number of implings of varying types. Large and square-shaped, the maze is constructed of walls of wheat which can be pushed through, although every now and then sections in the wheat walls become "Wilting wheat" for a couple of seconds before disappearing, opening small passages through the walls. It will soon grow again, becoming "Growing wheat" for a few seconds before becoming a "Wheat Wall" again. This maze is different from traditional mazes in that the player starts in the centre of the maze instead of outside the maze. By venturing out of the centre of the maze, the player will find implings flying around, and imps walking. To enter Puro-Puro, all the player needs to do is enter a portal (the best one is in Zanaris as it is permanent) and he will find himself in the centre of the maze. However, to enter the actual maze, one needs a Hunter level of 17, which is required to catch the lowest level of implings, baby implings. Elnock Inquisitor is located in the centre of the maze, and will give the player advice and instructions for the Impetuous Impulses minigame as well as exchanging rewards in return from various implings. Non-Zanaris portals may be found springing into existence in wheat fields throughout the world. They are heralded by an imp walking in circles. The imp cannot be attacked, and will vanish after a few circuits, leaving a portal in its wake. The portal will last for a variable amount of time before moving to a new location. In addition to the visual cue of a crop circle, and the audio of "rustling wheat", players traveling close to an active portal will also note that their music briefly changes. During March 2010, some updates were made: * The Farmer's Affinity bonus was added, allowing 30 minutes of faster passage through the wheat. (When entered via a portal not in Zanaris.) * The XP for catching implings was increased. * New implings were introduced. * The number of imps in the maze was increased. * Catherby got a wheat field, and thus a roving portal to the plane. * Imps began to "lock on" and stalk players who remain stationary for a while. Due to the magical nature of Puro-Puro, the maze is constantly changing, with new walls and passages appearing every few minutes. This magic also hides the minimap from the player, so it cannot be used for travel. However, the minimap is visible for a brief period upon entrance to the maze or login. If you try to enter the maze with a follower, the following will appear in your chatbox: "Your little friend refuses to walk through the wheat." While in Puro-Puro, you must wield a butterfly net or a magic butterfly net and have an empty impling jar in your inventory to be able to catch implings. Bare-handed catching does not work in Puro-Puro. Note that the imps will periodically attempt to "free" implings you have in your possession. If they succeed, you will need to pick up the impling jar that is removed from your inventory. The higher your level in Thieving, the less likely the imps are to succeed. It is generally, but not always, possible to recapture the impling freed if one is quick. Players who remain stationary for several seconds may note that imps—several may do this at a time—will "lock on" and follow you around. Any imp stalking a player will attempt to relieve them of an impling just as soon as they can. This can make getting back to the centre of the maze a bit more interesting. This behaviour can be avoided by simply moving around slightly every few seconds. Further, moving far enough away will cause stalking imps to lose you and revert back to their normal wandering around. It is theoretically possible for groups of players to clear portions of the maze of imps by getting them to "lock on" and then leading them to other areas. NPCs *Elnock Inquisitor *Immenizz *Baby impling *Young impling *Gourmet impling *Earth impling *Essence impling *Eclectic impling *Spirit impling *Nature impling *Magpie impling *Ninja impling *Divine impling *Pirate impling *Dragon impling *Zombie impling *Kingly impling *Crystal impling Getting there As previously noted, there is a permanent crop circle in Zanaris. Certain other wheat fields are favoured by players owing to their proximity to banks and skilling areas. Additionally, the Farmer's Affinity bonus can make it easier to avoid imps, and generally speeds up the game. Perhaps the most popular wheat fields would be those in Catherby and Yanille. Crop circles can be predicted by talking to the Wandering impling near the Zanaris crop circle, but players with a bank handy can quickly take advantage of them when they do appear. Yanille, for instance, allows players training Construction (at level 50+), Teletab making or Prayer training (with POH Gilded altar), sand runs, ivy cutting, cooking, firemaking, and/or combat to regularly pass the wheat field. It is also the nearest bank for players doing certain quests. "Camping" at a wheat field is generally not advised, unless doing other things while camping. The location of the portal is chosen randomly, and not in accordance to any pattern yet detected. Music *Impetuous Trivia *A Developer Blog released 28 October 2009 hinted to the possibility of new high level implings. This same developer blog also said the experience/hour in the game might be increased. This was confirmed on 22 February 2010 with the , which saw the release of three new implings and much higher experience rates for catching implings. *The examine text of growing wheat is: "Kids grow fast these days". The examine text of wilting wheat is: "Life is short and then we die". nl:Puro-Puro Category:Locations Category:Worlds